


Safe Here

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-07
Updated: 2005-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Safe Here

Willow was the strongest of them, after. Put one arm around Spike, Tara offering hers. They practically carried him out. Not much time to get him inside.

Giles gathered Dawn and Xander and Anya, one last glance back as he began to walk them home.

Home.

Buffy's home.

Except that Buffy was gone.

~

"We'll have to use the Bot, now," Willow said, turned the screwdriver in her hands. "I fixed her up okay."

"You did good, sweetie," Tara murmured, kissing her hair. Willow gave her a weak smile.

Giles cleared his throat. "Yes, the – the Bot would be the best idea, Willow. Thank you."

Willow nodded, numb.

"You did, er… those adjustments I asked you about –" Spike spoke up, softly.

"Yeah," Willow nodded. "Buffy-Bot doesn't jones on you any more, I re-routed most of her original programming."

"Good. Thanks." Spike nodded curtly. "Think I'll go… patrol, now. Do a sweep." He stood, nodding once at them, half-smiling at Dawn, and left.

"Yes, good idea," Giles nodded after him. "It's, um. It's late, I should be…" He hesitated. "Are you _sure_ you'll be alright?"

Tara glanced over at Dawn, who was staring at the tabletop. She'd barely looked up when Spike left. Tara nodded at Giles. "We'll be okay."

"Goodnight, Dawn," Giles said, softly, getting his coat. She looked up now.

"G'night." Tried to smile.

"Come on, Dawnie, bed time, okay?" Willow's voice and hand on her arm were gentle, and Dawn let her lead her up the stairs while Tara said goodnight to Giles.

  
Tara felt just the same, snuggled up against her, but everything else felt so different.

"I know I have to keep it together for Dawn," Willow whispered, "but… Buffy was my best friend, and she's gone, and I can't –"

"Ssh, ssh, it's okay," Tara whispered, kissing her tears, holding her. "We'll be okay. It's okay to cry with me, you're safe here. It's okay."

Willow drifted to sleep with Tara's voice in her ear, and for a few hours, it _was_ okay. When the new day started, she knew what they would do.


End file.
